Angel Eyes
by FoxyMuldersGrl
Summary: Part of The 8th seasons final and what happened after the kiss...


Title: Angel Eyes  
By: Spooky  
Summery: Part of The 8th seasons final and what happened after the kiss...  
Disclaimer: The X-Files belongs to CC and so do both Mulder and Scully and the "three wise men". none of them were mine, but I do wish i owned Mulder. :) Yum.  
  
"Push Dana!" Agent Reyes screamed. Having one of your friends giving birth in a room full aliens is kind of scary. She just wanted them to leave and was pretty damn sure Agent Scully felt the same way.  
  
"Don't let them take my baby!" Yelled Scully. She was screaming out of pain and fear. The fear of losing the child that she had been wanting for so many years. The child that her and Mulder created.   
  
Scully pushed harder and harder. Trying to give birth and stay calm was kind of hard. "Don't let them take it!" was the last thing she said before she heard a baby cry. Dana stared crying out of joy and relief. Relief that the baby was human. One by one the alien replacements started leaving. A sound of a helicopter was outside.  
  
----  
  
"Get me down there!" Mulder shouted. He was in the helicopter hovering right over the building. The helicopter lowered low to the ground. Low enough so Mulder could get down without hurting himself. He Jumped off the helicopter and went running. Looking in each car that drove by him for Scully. Screaming her name. Asking where she was. No one would answer him. He started to feel panic grown in his stomach. Where was she? "Scully!" He yelled. Over and over he screamed for her. Reyes her someone yelling. "I'll be back," said Reyes as she handed the baby to Scully. She ran outside and saw Mulder. Running from car to car. "Mulder!" Shouted Reyes. Mulder spun around in an instant. The fear in his eyes was great. He went running over to Agent Reyes.  
  
"Where is she?" Asked Mulder. "She's inside," said Reyes "She needs to get to the hospital. Mulder looked at Reyes for a moment then walked into the building to get Scully.  
  
----  
  
Mulder took a deep breath before walking into Scully's apartment. Taking his key out and unlocking the door, he walks in. He slowly walks over to Scully's room. He sees the Lone Gunmen in her room with gifts. "Get some rest," they said. All three walked out of the room. "Hi Mulder. We didn't hear you come in," Said Frohike. "We just wanted to..." said Byers, with Mulder finishing with "See it with your own eyes."  
"It is incredible-you arriving in time to save Scully and get her to a hospital," says Frohike. Byers tells him "We still don't know how you did it. Doggett said that they never reached you with the specific coordinates." He tells them "There was a light and-- I followed it. "Well, we have our next headline now," say's Langly. With that they walk away.  
  
Mulder waits to hear them close the door. Standing aside the door, he waits a few seconds and walks in. He looks at Scully and sees the happy look on her face. "How's everybody doing?" He smiles. "We're doing just fine," says Scully with a smile on her face. She starts walking over to Mulder, gently patting the baby on the back. Mulder walks more into the room and meets Scully half way. Looking at the baby in awe Scully hands him to Mulder. Mulder hold him tenderly and looks at him with amazement.  
  
Scully looked at Mulder. Seeing him stare at their little baby with his angel eyes made her melt. Those very same angel eyes that look at her every day are now looking at their new born son. "What are you going to call him?" asks Mulder. "William...after your father." Mulder looks deep into her eyes.   
  
There he goes again with his angel eyes.   
  
Scully smiles at the two. Her smile fades and tears start to form. She manages to say, "They came to take him from us...why they didn't...I don't understand." "I don't understand either. Maybe he isn't what they thought he would be, but that doesn't make him any less than a miracle, does it?"  
  
Saying this seems to make Scully smile. Score! Good. I'm doing great. Just keep doing great Mulder. Don't screw this one up.  
  
He looks into her eyes then back at the baby. He says, "He has your coloring and your eyes, but he looks suspiciously like Assistant Director Walter Skinner." They both start to laugh at that.  
  
Good. She's laughing again.  
  
Scully looks as if she is about to cry. "From the minute I became pregnant--I feared the truth about how and why...and I know that you feared it too."  
  
"I think what we feared were the possibilities. The truth we both know," says Mulder looking at her with his angel eyes again. Then Scully says,"Which is what?"  
  
Looking at her again with his angel eyes. Looking at all the emotions that Scully is showing. The ones she's not trying to hide from him for once in his and her life. Mulder slowly leans in and touches his lips with hers. The kiss is tender and loving. Worm and soft. Their emotions running through the both of them.   
  
****  
I know I'm not the first one  
You have love in the path before me  
But when your lips touches my lips  
It felt like I was kissing destiny  
***  
  
Neither one of them want to break the kiss. Scully felt so safe. This is the safest she has ever felt. Scully starts to wrap her arms around him and the baby.  
  
This feels so right. Having Mulder here with me. Standing here with our baby kissing. I love him. I've loved him since the first day I saw his angel eyes.  
  
***  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'Cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
I'm in love  
***  
Faunally the kiss is broken. Mulder looks into Scully's blue eyes. He smiles down at her. She smiles back. "Well, that was a great kiss. I've wanted to do that ever since I got back..." Scully's smile turns into a grin. She kisses his nose and says,"So why didn't you?." Mulder gazes into her eyes, "Because I was scared. Scared that would wouldn't kiss me back..." "Mulder, I would have kissed you back each time you tried to kiss me." "Now you tell me!" "Your too cute."  
  
He smiles back at her. "Come on," he says. He leads her over to the bed. He hands little William over to her. He takes off his jacket and puts it on the chair by the nightstand. He lay down and motions Scully to do it too. Now, with both of them laying down; facing each other with little William in the middle of them, Mulder gently caresses Scully's cheek. Brushing the hair away from her face.  
  
***  
I believe in what I'm feeling  
I'd give everything up just for you  
Love is devoted to those who see  
That the last dance, you dance with the truth  
***  
  
Once more Scully looks deep into his angel eyes and kisses him once more. After the tender loving kiss Mulder takes Scully and William into his arms. "Mulder...whats going to happen to us in the future? Where do we go from here?" "Scully, don't you worry about anything. The way I see it, you're going to have a hard time getting me away from William. Plus, I'm never going to let you out of my sight." "Good. That's the way I want it to be." There, Scully curled up even tighter next to Mulder and stuck her face in his chest and breathed his scent. There all three fall asleep.  
  
***  
In your eyes  
Angel eyes just want you here to hold me  
***  
  
During the middle of the night, little William starts to cry. Scully gets up and walks into the living room with William. Leaving Mulder in the room to sleep, Scully starts to breast feed little William, rocking him on the rocking chair.  
  
Mulder wakes up to find no Scully or William. He starts to worry, but then sees there is a light on in the living room. He walks up behind the rocking chair and kisses Scully's cheek and says, "Hey." "Hi... And I thought it was bad looking after one baby for 8 years. Now I'm going to have two to look after," says Scully. Then Mulder says,"Yeah, but your so good at it." He smiles and kisses Scully on the lips once more with his tenderness. Then he whispers in her ear "I love you..."  
  
  
The End!  
Tell Me what you Think! Like or no Like?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The song I used in this story was called "Angel Eyes" by Ace Of Base.  
  
I know I'm not the first one  
You have love in the path before me  
But when your lips touches my lips  
It felt like I was kissing destiny  
  
[ Chorus ]  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
Will you always be there to hold me  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
I don't want to hear your story  
'Cause I can see the things  
I really want to see  
I'm in love  
  
  
  



End file.
